


PS. I Google You

by Oriphiel



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the CEO of Google Inc. gives up on his one-sided love for his employee "The Wiki"?<br/>Garry and Wallace has been friends since forever, yet at some point in their lives, they drifted apart. Now they're back together again; Garry, the CEO of Google Inc and Wallace, an employee at Google Inc. who writes articles about anything.<br/>Garry has tried to show Wallace in many ways that he loves him, however, he is soon about to give up... very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PS. I Google You

"Honey~ I'm home!" Garry yelled while entering the door. He had just arrived home from work and felt quite confused when his "Darling" didn't seem to be there.  
"Darling~ Are you home~? I brought some new products home from the Company I'd like you to see~" Yelled Garry again, slowly starting to take off his fancy black and white duffle coat.  
A voice came from somewhere in the 'apartment' (It couldn't really be called an apartment since it was almost bigger than a house, but that's how it was). It was a very clear and heavily British accented voice.  
"Stop calling me darling, please Mr. Stu. I am _not_ your 'darling', and in fact, it is quite awkward that you are calling me that since it implies something completely different than what is really going on in the relationship between you and me, so-"  
"So you _do_ admit there is a relationship!” Garry interrupted. He had a tendency to do that, but on the other hand, Wallace had an equal tendency for talking non-stop, so it equaled out very well.  
“Well, not really,” Wallace sighed, “Because of course I meant the word ‘relationship’ in one of its many forms, and not just the meaning that is described as “A couple” or “An item” – I’ve told you so many times Mr. Stu. WSD: Word-Sense Disambiguation!”  
“Yeah yeah yeah” Garry said, obviously not paying attention to, yet once again, one of Wallace’s many rants.  
Wallace has always been a bookworm, and very linguistic, and he has been working for Garry’s company for quite a while now. Garry’s company deals with all sorts of stuff, and it’s the biggest in the whole city of New Webster. There are others like it, though they aren’t as efficient and popular. The company has run for many years, and it has even collaborated with Garry’s step-brother Charles’ company: _ChromeTech_ , one of the many technological companies New Webster has to offer.  
Anyway, Wallace is a type of journalist, and he writes articles about all kinds of things Garry’s company has to offer, and he’s very well-known by many, but mostly known by his pen-name “The Wiki”.  
Garry, after having thrown his new-bought boots on the floor randomly, started to undo his signature-item; His rainbow colored tie. Whenever people say that, they knew exactly who he was – it was based on the company logo afterall.  
“M-mr. Stu. What in the world are you doing? It almost seems to me like you are partially about to undress in the middle of my living room, although that would be highly illogical, as since the living room has no purpose for undressing – a bathroom or bedroom would be more like-“  
“Shh now Wally.”  
Garry placed a finger playfully on Wallace’s lips – his talking was distracting, and if he wasn’t stopped now, he _would_ continue for a long, long time.  
Very long.  
“B-but Mr. Stu.”  
“I keep telling you every single day Wally, just call me Garry” Garry said with one of those sexy smirks he could give.  
It was indeed quite obvious what was going on; both for Garry, for Wallace and for that third person, standing in the threshold of the kitchen door.  
Wait.  
Third person?  
“Excuse me, who the hell are you?” Garry said without looking over, just sensing there being someone staring at him, obviously hitting on the sexually oblivious Wallace.  
“Don’t mind me Garry, just continue~” A younger girl’s voice said. The sound of a pen scribble could also be heard.  
“For god’s sake Tara. Why are you always hanging out here? Don’t you have an apartment or some cardboard box of your own?” Garry said, snapping back to a more sophisticated posture, although his clothes were still in disarray.  
“ _Well_ , I’m just here to gather information for my next book, you know. They don’t write themselves! And I have to write up something really good and clever – and of course super overly hot and sexy – because that new stupid book “50 Rays of the Sun” is just _so stupid._ I mean one thing is it’s so badly written, but seriously, the _porn-factor_ is just like: “Author. Author no.” you know what I mean Garry?”  
The Tumbler, she was called, because she would mess everything up. Ideas had been running out the past few years, and so fan-fictions were beginning to be more main-stream to the general public of NW. And Tara “The Tumbler” Sullivan was one of the most famous (Or infamous) fan-fic authors out there.  
“Tara, honey, I really don’t care right now, can’t you just leave us be, can’t you see Wallace, and myself of course, are busy right now?” Said Garry, placing a hand on his hip, staring at Tara with a stern look on his face.  
She sighed, ”Fine, fine whatever. I’ll go now… I think I got what I needed anyways” Said Tara and walked past the two men, out the door and kind of slammed it shut.  
“Mr. Stu, you-“  
“Garry, Wally. My name is Garry, ugh.”  
“G-Garry… You don’t have to be so hard on Tara, her job is hard afterall. I know this, I’ve written articles of her works a lot of times. I think - based on what I heard and saw - that you were acting unfair towards her and you should have-“  
“Whatever Wally. It was nice seeing you again.” Garry said, with a monotonous voice, walking out the door, leaving Wallace all alone.  
Wallace clearly saw that Garry was upset about something – but no matter how hard Garry tried, Wallace would never understand. It had been like this since forever. Garry had always liked Wallace – always. Garry was ready to do anything for Wallace, including giving him a job. Garry had always been there for Wallace, and yet Wallace never knew, and probably never would. He was just _that_ oblivious.  
And that left Wallace in a great confusion when Garry had left him there. Yet he thought he could do nothing.  
But he could. He could do so much more than what he thought he could. If he could only see Garry in that fog in his mind.  
He would have to hurry, because as time would go on, one day, Garry would give up.  
Just too bad that day is today.  
The day Garry gave up and made the worst decisions he could have made in a whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know much about where this is going, but I like the idea and have the whole cast ready - I just need to sit down and write it! lol!


End file.
